The front wiper device for a vehicle is configured in such a manner that a wiper arm is fixed to a pivot that is reciprocally rotated by a drive source such as an electric motor and the wiper arm is reciprocated via the pivot by the electric motor or the like to wipe the surface of a windshield. For example, two pivots are provided correspondingly to the number of wiper arms, each of the pivots penetrates through a deck garnish connecting to the front end portion of the windshield and is connected by a link or the like at a lower portion of the deck garnish, and the link is rotationally driven by an electric motor disposed under the deck garnish.
Further, there is proposed an art of trapping water that passes through a gap between a pivot and a deck garnish by providing a bowl-shaped pivot cap on the outer periphery of the pivot, in order to prevent water drops of rainwater or the like that reach the deck garnish along the windshield from passing through the gap between the pivot and the deck garnish and penetrating into an electric motor disposed under the deck garnish (see Patent Document 1).